The Imaging Core into the NIDA Center is intended to provide fully-integrated and comprehensive support for molecular imaging research. The Imaging Core will also include developmental components intended to provide new opportunities for pilot projects, or enhance the current capability of data acquisition by PET imaging. The coordinated elements of the Imaging Core will include positron emission tomography (PET) imaging, computer modeling, data analysis and radiochemistry. The Imaging Core will provide specialized molecular imaging tools for specific research addressed in several of the NIDA Center grant individual projects. The Core will provide a mechanism for the inclusion of several young investigators into the Center grant, as well as an infrastructure for developing future pilot projects. Moreover, the Imaging Core will allow the Center Grant to expand upon the successful development, through a previous Center funded pilot project, of the selective and high affinity dopamine transporter (DAT) radioligand, [18F]-(+)-N-(4-fluorobenzyl)- 2beta-propanoyl-3beta-(4-chlorophenyl) tropane ([18F]FCT). The Imaging Core will consist of three synergistic components: Data Analysis Component: This component will be responsible for all image data analysis, including kinetic/computer modeling, and comprehensive data and statistical analysis for Project PET scans. In addition, kinetic and computer modeling strategies will be developed for the use of new radiopharmaceuticals utilized by the projects or generated by the Imaging Core. Imaqing Component: This component will provide the necessary personnel and infrastructure to conduct the PET scans included with various Projects. The support will be comprehensive including veterinary management, PET camera technology, metabolite analysis of biological specimens, kinetic/computer modeling, data and statistical analysis, quality assurance, and assistance in manuscript, presentations, and proposals. The Imaging Component will also have a developmental component to validate and refine the quantitative techniques for MicroPET. Radiochemistry Component This component will be to carry out synthesis and production of both routine ("off-the-shelf") and custom radioligands and to make these radioligands available for both the base and pilot projects of the Center as required